The Chain Unbound
by Desnai
Summary: Oneshot courtesy of a Falloutkinkmeme prompt. M for sexual content.  F!Courier spends some downtime with Elder Nolan McNamara after failing to master the use of Power Armor.


_Courtesy of a Falloutkinkmeme prompt. M for sexual content._

_As always, Fallout and characters, locations, etc. are property of Bethesda and respective owners._

_

* * *

_

It was a simple concept. The skintight recon armor would pick up her every movement and transmit the data to the servomotors on the heavy steel suit she was entombed in. A simple concept, but she was having the damnedest time putting concept into action.

The view from her helmet was a familiar one by this point. The Courier was pretty sure she could describe the layout of the pipes below the grated flooring by memory. At least this time, she had managed to cross half the room before upsetting the balance of the suit and falling face first to the floor. Small comfort. Apparently, not everyone was cut out to be a paladin in power armor laying waste to foes with a super sledge.

She sighed heavily. "Nolan, I give up." The name still felt strange on her tongue. After months of working closely together, he had insisted she stop calling him Elder McNamara. This did nothing to stop the rumors of her being the Elder's favorite pet. No doubt this had Head Paladin Hardin frothing at the mouth. The Courier did her best to shed the unpleasant thoughts of Hardin as McNamara – Nolan - helped her out of the armor.

Pulling off her shielding hood, she collapsed against him - surprised at how jelly-like her muscles felt. She could feel little puffs of his breath against the small hairs on her neck as he chuckled. That small amount of sensory input sent a tremble through her body. She hoped he would just think it was fatigue.

"Glad I could provide you with some entertainment" she mumbled as Nolan walked her to the desk chair. She slumped in the chair gratefully.

"I do have to admit that my life has become a lot more interesting since you set foot in our bunker." His sardonic smile was a great counterpoint to the simple statement. Instead of moving away as she expected him to, Nolan left a hand on her shoulder and moved around behind her. She could barely feel his thumb though the shielding suit as it ran concentric circles just below her neck. His comforting gesture had caused a small flutter in her stomach.

Everyone had been so cold to her since coming. Even Veronica had better things to do with her time than spend time with her Courier companion. Only Nolan had opened up to her over time. After acting as his right hand, he had seemed genuinely happy when she asked to join the Brotherhood.

"Thanks for taking the time to train me. I was worried that you would relegate me to Hardin for training." She twisted in her seat so she could give Nolan the full effect of her grateful smile.

Nolan's laugh was deep and rich. Not for the first time, the Courier was transfixed by him. His silvered hair seemed almost out of place atop his near youthful face. More than that, he carried an air of quiet confidence that did nothing to settle the flutter in her stomach.

"And risk losing you to a 'training accident'?" He flashed her a sly grin. "Besides, this probably pisses him off more."

The Courier was speechless for a second before bursting into laughter. Elder Nolan McNamara would be the last person she would have pegged as having a wicked streak. Granted, Hardin could no doubt bring it out in anyone.

"I've never seen anyone fight against the suit so much. Of course, we all have the benefit of years in preparation." His tone was businesslike as he knelt next to her, beginning to unfasten the seals on the suit. She could only nod her head as she tried to ignore the effect his close presence wrought.

His fingers lingered close as he helped peel the suit off her. Or perhaps exhaustion was making her imagine things. Privacy was hard to come by in the bunker, and he had seen her scantily clad body while helping her into the suit in the first place. Still, her heart picked up it's pace, and she could feel her cheeks flush in response.

The Courier closed her eyes and let out an involuntary sigh when the cool air of the bunker her exposed skin. She hadn't realized how stifling the suit had been, and it felt luxurious to have the air freely circle her again.

Nolan was wearing a bemused expression when she opened her eyes. The man was so close. He hadn't moved since helping her undress. She sat there in silence, lost in his gaze, trying to figure out what she was feeling. The air practically buzzed with an undercurrent of... hunger? Maybe she was just projecting. She decided to throw caution to the wind, leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his lips.

She was prepared for him to pull back and laugh off her infatuation. What she wasn't expecting was to feel his lips kiss her back, quickly supplemented by hands on either side of her face. Her hunger was matched by his own.

Still locked in his embrace, she felt one hand depart from her face to trail lightly against her skin as he ran it down her arm. She shivered under his touch. Nolan no doubt knew from experience how sensitive her skin would be after being sealed away for hours in air-tight steel. He took his time educating her to this fact. His light touch traced down her thigh, and down the backside of her calves.

She immediately regretted the moan when it escaped her lips. Nolan took the opportunity to break his light exploration and their kiss. Pulling back, he wore a slightly worried expression on his handsome face.

The Courier let out a low growl. "Don't even think about it." Before the man could raise a protest, she had her lips locked around his once again. Damn propriety. Damn Hardin, and Ramos, and the chain that bound this whole society together. All that mattered was her hunger and his, and making the best of their time together.

Apparently, Nolan McNamara was easy to convince. Of course, it was hard to argue against the Courier's soft flesh suddenly filling his arms. She tugged him up along with her when she stood, tugging at the bindings in his robes.

When they had shed all clothing, and she felt his skin pressed up against hers, her brain was swimming. Nolan was a powerfully built man, having served years as a Paladin himself. The months following taking over for Elder Elijah had done little to soften him.

They stood there a few moments, hands exploring each others bodies, mouths locked together. Eventually, Nolan pulled her down on top of him sidesaddle as he sat on the recently vacated chair. It didn't take long for her to realize access to his body was severely limited in this position.

Any exasperation the Courier felt was quickly swamped under the tide of desire that washed over her. She was unable to do much in response to Nolan's touch. The rigid metal arms of the chair kept her trapped in their confines while Elder McNamara did the rest. She could do little more than writhe under his expert manipulations.

While one arm propped against her back kept her locked in place, the other seemed content in exploring her body. His questing fingers teased at her breasts before finally venturing between her legs. The Courier let out a small gasp as his fingers lightly traced the seam of her womanhood. She thrust her pelvis forward, hoping to get a more tactile response. He seemed determined to keep her dancing on the edge of satisfaction, as his fingers kept up their light tease.

Just when she thought she was going to lose control and demand the man follow through with the action his light touch was implying, he ceased his teasing. With a swiftness that surprised her, she found her back planted against the slanted console. Nolan pivoted the chair, lifting her ass as he did so, and lifted one of her thighs over him.

The Courier found herself facing McNamara, reclined against the console with her legs astraddle his torso. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his erection, rising between her legs with promise. He let out a slight groan as he eased himself between the lips of her sex.

The angle of their bodies made the initial penetration incredibly deep. The Courier's head swam as she felt the inexplicable waves of pleasure wash over her. She hitched her hips forward, and was immediately rewarded with an even deeper connection. Nolan's earlier manipulations had rendered her on the verge of climax, and now conjoined as they were, she could feel her muscles begin to contract uncontrollably.

"For heaven's sake, just fuck me already Nolan." It took her a second to realize that the words had come from her own mouth, her thoughts had gone all fuzzy.

No further urging needed, Nolan grabbed her hips and lifted. Within a few strokes, they had developed a rhythm, the Courier using her thighs against the chair arms to lift herself, aided by Nolan's arms. On each down-stroke, he would thrust his hips forward, sealing their connection.

She could no longer hold back, the delicious friction was too much. Letting out an inarticulate moan, the Courier released the dam that she had been trying so hard to control. Nolan increased the speed of his strokes, each one causing her muscles to contract with pleasure that was almost too much. With a surge of warmth, punctuated by a groan, Nolan spilled into her.

The Courier slowly came to the realization that reclining against the console wasn't the most comfortable position. She could feel various switches and knobs digging against her skin.

Nolan helped her sit upright, still straddling him. She embraced him, relishing the little aftershocks that jolted down her body. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Each relaxed in a comfortable silence.

The Courier nuzzled up against Nolan's neck. Unable to resist, she whispered "Does this mean I get out of recon missions for the time being?" His deep laugh echoed in the room. She flashed him a faux pout before succumbing to her own fit of laughter.


End file.
